


Lionheart

by Loremaiden



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV)
Genre: Community: watsons_woes, Drabble, Prompt Fic, Story: The Adventure of the Solitary Cyclist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 08:32:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1976148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loremaiden/pseuds/Loremaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holmes admires Watson's courage at a time of crisis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lionheart

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to JWP #17 (Truth Is Stranger Than) on Watson's Woes. Inspiration taken from the ["cyclist chased by a lion"](http://www.bbc.com/news/blogs-magazine-monitor-28056499) article. Set during the climax of "The Solitary Cyclist."
> 
> Truth Is Stranger Than: Use one of these articles as your inspiration for today's work.

“It's abduction, murder, heaven knows what! Stop that horse!”

Anyone else would have balked at my hasty command or just shoved me out of the road.

Not my Watson.

He immediately follows his orders, and without hesitation throws himself into the runaway carriage's path. He is a lionheart who would risk his life to save our client. The frightened horse bucks but eventually stills under his steady arms.

If speed was not of the essence, I would take the time to compliment him on his bravery. A mere two words are not enough, but they are true ones:

_“Good man!”_


End file.
